1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with attenuated avirulent atypical porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome (PRRS) virus (PRRSV), and corresponding live virus vaccines for administration to swine in order to confer effective immunity in the swine against PRRSV. The invention also includes methods of immunizing swine against PRRSV, and a new, highly efficient method of passaging viruses to attenuation. Furthermore, the invention provides methods of detecting and differentiating between field strains and an attenuated strain of PRRSV.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PRRS emerged in the late 1980's as an important viral disease of swine. PRRSV causes severe reproductive failure in pregnant sows, manifested in the form of premature farrowings, increased numbers of stillborn, mummified and weak-born pigs, decreased farrowing rate, and delayed return to estrus. Additionally, the respiratory system of swine infected with PRRSV is adversely affected, which is evidenced by lesions that appear in the lungs of infected swine. To combat the problems associated with PRRSV infection, vaccines have been developed which conferred immunity to then extant PRRSV strains.
Epidemics of an unusually severe form of PRRS, referred to hereafter as “atypical PRRS”, were first recognized in North America in the latter part of 1996. They differed from epidemics of “typical PRRS” in that: 1) clinical signs were more prolonged as well as more severe; 2) the incidence of abortion was greater, especially during early and middle gestation; 3) there was a higher incidence of gilt and sow mortality: 4) PRRSV was less often isolated from aborted fetuses, stillborn pigs, and liveborn pigs—perhaps because abortions were more often the result of acute maternal illness rather than transplacental infection; 5) lung lesions of young affected pigs were more extensive; and 6) commercially available vaccines provided little or no protection. Collectively these observation indicated the emergence of more virulent and antigenically distinct strains of PRRSV and the need for a new generation of PRRS vaccines.
The most frequently used method for producing attenuated, live-virus vaccine is to serially passage the virus in a substrate (usually cell culture) other than the natural host (S) until it becomes sufficiently attenuated (i.e., reduced in virulence or diseases-producing ability) to be used as a vaccine. For the first passage, a cell culture is infected with the selected inoculum. After obtaining clear evidence of virus replication (e.g., virus-induced cytopathic effects [CPE] in the infected cells), an aliquot of the cell culture medium, or infected cells, or both, of the first passage are used to in feet a second cell culture. The process is repeated until one or more critical mutations in the viral genome cause sufficient attenuation so that the virus can be safely used as a vaccine. The degree of attenuation is usually determined empirically by exposing the natural host (S) to progressively greater passage levels of the virus.
The above procedure is fundamentally sound and has been successfully used for the development of numerous vaccines for human and veterinary use. However, it is relatively inefficient because the logarithmic phase of virus replication, during which mutations are most likely to occur, is often completed long before evidence of virus replication becomes visibly obvious.
Therefore, there is a decided need in the art for a vaccine that confers effective immunity against PRRSV strains, including recently discovered atypical PRRSV strains. There is also a need in the art for a method of making such a vaccine. Finally, what is needed is a method of passaging a virus that attenuates the virus more efficiently than was heretofore thought possible with the resulting attenuated virus eliciting PRRSV specific antibodies in swine thereby conferring effective immunity against subsequent infection by PRRSV.